Talk:Beyblade (Anime)
20:17, October 3, 2011 (UTC)20:17, October 3, 2011 (UTC)20:17, October 3, 2011 (UTC)20:17, October 3, 2011 (UTC)20:17, October 3, 2011 (UTC)20:17, October 3, 2011 (UTC)20:17, October 3, 2011 (UTC)20:17, October 3, 2011 (UTC)20:17, October 3, 2011 (UTC)20:17, October 3, 2011 (UTC)20:17, October 3, 2011 (UTC)20:17, October 3, 2011 (UTC)20:17, October 3, 2011 (UTC)20:17, October 3, 2011 (UTC)20:17, October 3, 2011 (UTC)20:17, October 3, 2011 (UTC) 20:17, October 3, 2011 (UTC)20:17, October 3, 2011 (UTC)20:17, October 3, 2011 (UTC)20:17, October 3, 2011 (UTC)20:17, October 3, 2011 (UTC)20:17, October 3, 2011 (UTC)20:17, October 3, 2011 (UTC)20:17, October 3, 2011 (UTC) 20:17, October 3, 2011 (UTC) my friend got killed. Changed Information Okay, I'm going to leave a note here; the anime English dub was not poorly received at all. Maybe later fans who followed had issues with the show, but the show was a good dub for its time. Not the best dub, but it was what sparked a craze in America and Europe. Thus the comments about how poorly it was received were incorrect. I knw because I was one of those fans who followed it. The original Japanese show wasn't much to write home about anyway, so there wasn't much you could say, there were better shows on Japanese Television at the time, that's pretty much all there is to say. To be honest, I think everyone's attention was on 4Kids!, Nalvanna and Saban both did the same things but they never went too far. Most of the edits were to fit in the show into a timeslot, Funimation mentioned the issue with dubbing Japanese shows when they took over One Piece. They said that pretty much every dubbing company had the same problem, they had to fit a show that was too big for the slot that they had on TV. So even the best dub had to have some minor scenes removed. In the process, yes, the odd major scene got removed... But you couldn't get away with showing 10 year's butt in a episode, nor Kai punching Tyson's face (anywhere else is fine apparently, Fox kids were especially hot on this one). So please, by all means, judge it as the poor show it actually is... But don't think how you feel about it now was how all those in the past felt. There were a lot of Beyblade fans at one stage. And even 4Kids had fair reception with Yu-gi-oh and Pokemon. It was literally One Piece which broke the camel's back here when it came to dubs. No matter what you did, you felt something was missing, whereas all other shows like Digimon, felt you could go away satisfied. If you want a contrast, look up "Garzey's Wing".In fact... Anything by US Manga Corps dubbing company is pretty laughable. Makes 4Kids! look good. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 18:14, June 12, 2018 (UTC) :I will like to add a note that isn't going on the page at all. I was with a community which I forget the name of in the early 2000s. They were friends with Tyson's VA, and long story short... PRetty much hated his role and didn't want to talk about Beyblade. This is not too uncommon. But I wouldn't be able to help you with much else there besides this. When the 4 year hiatus happened, most things related to Beyblade were killed, going back now even the Japanese business who provided a lot of information to us "Beholder-sama" is likely gone. :I don't want to repeat too much of that era but the English fans were pretty disrespectful to the Japanese fan artists from that period. So there was a massive falling out between our communities and Beholder-sama pretty much told us a blacklist of English speaking sites was taking place. This is how serious it was. I think I've mentioned it before, but every Beyblade fan these days lives unaware of the drama of the past. Perhaps for the best. :To edit this wiki, it involved revisiting this period... IT stirs mixed emotions from that era. But it was a wonderful time before then and the fandom was great. Its just a shame what happened. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 17:51, June 14, 2018 (UTC)